Elgo
Elgo is a character in Final Fantasy Dimensions. He is a mysterious figure who briefly accompanies the Warriors of Light. Profile Appearance When the party first encounters him, Elgo has the iconic feathered hat, long white hair, long cape and leather boots of a Red Mage. His clothing is brown and blue as opposed to the usual red. Despite being well over 100 years old, he looks young for his age, but sufficiently old for Sol to call him "Gramps." As the Emperor, Elgo wears heavy-plated armor to conceal himself with only those most loyal knowing his true face. The armor is full of horns and spikes, including sharp nails in his gloves and a monstrous helmet, which gives him a towering and menacing demonic appearance. Personality Elgo initially appears to be kind, helpful and guiding the heroes to the crystal as he claims they are the Warriors of Light. He even sacrifices himself to save the heroes from an airship clash. In truth, Elgo is cunning and deceptive. Being the ruler of Avalon, Elgo is arrogant and manipulative as he can travel throughout dimensions and manipulate events as he sees fit in order to get the crystals for his main goal: achieving immortality. When the Crystal sensed his desire of immortality, it divides the world, and half of Elgo's personality—his "self-doubt and conscience"-manifests as the Mask, which Elgo considers to be the embodiment of the discarded flaws holding him back from his goal of immortality. He has little sympathy, if any, for the lives lost due to his cruel ambitions, and further underscoring his power-hungry nature, Elgo tries to convince the warriors to give him the Crystal by stating he shall herald them the "heroes of the new age." Story Desiring to cheat death, Elgo sought the Crystals to become a living god. The Crystals sensed his intentions and caused strange events to occur. On his way to the Crystal Temple in Lux, Elgo is attacked by a monster in the Northern Cave prior to being saved by Sol's group that was ordered to check up on the country's Crystal. Claiming to be on his way to the temple because he sensed a "disturbance," Elgo accompanies Sol's group there. At the crystal chamber Elgo's presence invokes the Watchbeast, which attempts to destroy him and Sol's group to defend the Crystal. Upon being overpowered, the spirit resolves to destroy the Crystal rather than have it fall into Elgo's hands. Though the monster is defeated by the arriving group of Nacht, Sarah, and the twins Alba and Dusk, the Crystal shatters. The remaining Crystals cause a Dimensional Shift to divide the world in two to hinder Elgo from going after them all. Elgo separates with the half containing what good remained in him, becoming the Mask, ending up with the Warriors of Darkness in the World of Darkness and following them. When Sol, Aigis, Dusk, and Sarah come to, Elgo tells them they were chosen by the Crystal to become the legendary "Warriors of Light," and joins them on their journey. After taking over a warship, Baugauven, one of the Avalonian Empire's generals, overwhelms the Warriors of Light with his Heatwave. When Baugauven unleashes his Final Backdraft, Elgo sacrifices himself to take the blow meant for the others. After Baugauven falls back when the warship is attacked by dragons, Elgo tells the party he was sent to serve the Warriors of Light. He crashes the airship somewhere the damage cannot do harm while the Warriors of Light escape. While his other self dies with the request to the Warriors of Darkness to stop him, Elgo returns to Avalon and resumes his position as Emperor. When the Warriors of Light and Darkness join forces to stop Avalon, they storm Castle Avalon and face the Emperor after defeating the Divine Generals. The "Emperor" turns out to be an empty suit of armor while it is revealed that it was in the World of Nil using the power of Nil to assault the World. When the Warriors of Light and Darkness make it to the deepest level of the World of Nil, they are shocked to find Elgo sitting on the throne. Elgo, revealing himself to be Avalon's Emperor and the Mask's other half, explains he planned to obtain the Crystals from the beginning. Some time before he had prophesied the Crystals would split when he approached them, and so he guided the Warriors of Light to seek out the Crystals and bring them to him. He further explains that to carry his plans he used the power of Nil as it allowed him to easily move between both worlds of Light and Dark. Elgo requests the Crystal from the two groups and promises to herald them heroes of a new age. They refuse as Elgo had anticipated, and he attempts to kill the warriors. Elgo loses control of Nil and is pulled into the vortex he creates, with the power of Nil mutating him into the hideous Chaos Elgo and becoming one with the core of Nil. He is killed by the warriors of Light and Darkness, the light absorbed by Nil exploding and destroying all of Avalon while his other half sacrifices himself to save the twins Alba and Dusk, thus permanently ending Elgo and his reign. Gameplay |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat growth |} Abilities As a guest character, Elgo represents the Red Mage. He can use White and Black Magic spells up to Level 3. By the time he is available, Elgo is arguably the most useful character due to his knowledge of ra-tier spells in both magic schools, which are only obtained after he leaves the party. Boss Elgo is fought as the Emperor, and later both the penultimate and final boss. At first, he is fought in his armored form in the last room of Castle Avalon. However, the Emperor will not make any move or respond to the party in any way. After a few turns have passed and the party has dealt some damage to the Emperor, the battle ends. It is revealed after the battle that the party had been fighting an empty suit of armor, rather than the Emperor himself. During the first battle as Elgo, Elgo mixes high level magic, such as Meteor or Pandora's Box, to assault the party with powerful Fire, Ice and Thunder elemental magic. He also uses Slice N Dice as a physical attack. As Chaos Elgo, he uses different powerful attacks like Dark Flow, Big Bang, White Hole and Black Hole, which either inflict heavy damage or buff him or debuff the party. Chaos Elgo changes between a Light form, a Dark form and a Neutral form. Gallery Ffl-char-greatemperor.png|Elgo as the emperor. Etymology Trivia * Elgo's character alludes to three antagonists of the ''Final Fantasy'' series: Emperor Mateus from Final Fantasy II, Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, and Julius from Final Fantasy Adventure. ** Chaos Elgo briefly knocking out the party before they are revived by their allies telepathically alludes to similar situations in Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy IV with The Cloud of Darkness and Zeromus, respectively. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Antagonists Category:Red Mages Category:Guest characters